1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus for storing sheets on which reception images are recorded in a storage unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sorter, or a facsimile or image formation apparatus having a sorter is known.
When a sheet discharged to the bin tray of such a sorter is removed, a sheet in another bin tray is sometimes erroneously removed.
Since a plurality of bin trays are arranged to overlap each other, the content of a sheet can be hardly discriminated while keeping the sheet placed in the bin tray. To confirm the content of the sheet, a user removes the sheet from the bin tray.
Therefore, the user may return the removed sheet to the same bin tray again.
In a conventional apparatus, this situation is not taken into consideration, so an erroneous operation may be performed.